heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Jack (chapter)
Mad Jack is the thirty-fifth chapter in Heavy Rain. In this chapter, Norman Jayden follows a lead on a car linked to the Origami Killer, a car purchased by an ex-criminal named Jackson Neville, or "Mad Jack." This is notable for being the first chapter played as Jayden in which Jayden can die. Description Norman Jayden arrives at a junkyard intending to investigate Jackson Neville (a.k.a. "Mad Jack"), the owner of the junkyard and a suspect in the theft of a blue '83 Chevrolet Malibu, which Jayden believes is the Origami Killer's car. After Jayden arrives, he can either talk to Mad Jack directly, by approaching the backhoe that he is using, or by entering the garage and rousing Mad Jack's suspicions. Jayden asks Jack about the person who bought the stolen car but Jack claims that he can't remember anyone like that stating he has a "real bad memory for names." Jayden threatens Jack, telling him that if he finds out that Jack does know the man who bought the car, he will be sent to jail. Jack explains that he never saw the car and tells Jayden to "take a walk." Jayden uses ARI to scan the garage. The clues he can find include: *Traces of orchid pollen. *Size 10 footprints (believed to have been left by a visitor). *Size 13 footprints (believed to be Mad Jack's). *Blood, along with footprints, leaving a trail to the garage's acid bath. *The acid bath with a human skull inside. *Tire tracks (the same brand as the Chevrolet Malibu '83 that Jayden is looking for). *Traces of blue paint. *Mad Jack's fingerprints on various tools around the shop. Once Jayden has investigated enough stuff, or once Jayden opens the acid bath to discover a human skull, Mad Jack will suddenly appear behind Jayden and place a gun to his head. If the skull was found, Jackson comments that it is a cop who came asking too many questions. If Jayden tried to leave the warehouse after investigating, he will confess that he painted the car blue "in honor of the dangerous motherfucker that was driving her." Either way, after patting Jayden down and tossing aside the gun in his jacket, Jack leads him toward the back of the garage at gunpoint to finish him off. The player has multiple chances to free Jayden; failing or not taking any of them will cause him to be shot in the forehead. If he escapes Jackson's grip, Jayden can kick a board with wheels on it backwards, disorienting Jack and allowing Jayden to gain the upper hand. He can also grab a large hook and slam it into Jack. If these two opportunities are missed, Jayden can also jump up on a wood block and slam himself backwards into Jack to disorient him long enough to start the fight sequence. If the player misses these chances, Jack throws Jayden onto a nearby car and tries to hit him with a pipe. If the player is not quick enough, Norman will be shot (by not using the board with wheels, hook or wood block) and killed or beaten to death with a pipe (if the player fails the fight sequence). If the player does manage to dodge Jack's attacks, Jayden can try to reach for Jack's pistol. If he does, Jayden begins interrogating Jack about the killer. Jayden can threaten Jack in a number of ways, including: *"Persist" (Jayden says that he wants to know who the car belonged to, but Jack says that he's not a snitch, and Jayden might as well lock him up.) *"Second Chance" (Jayden gives him a last chance to make it easy for himself, but Jack says that Jayden "ain't got the killer eyes" and Jayden should cuff him.) *"Hit" (Jayden hits Jack in the nose, breaking it, then threatens to blow a hole in Jack's face if he does not spill what he knows. Jack says Jayden doesn't scare him.) *"Impress" (Jayden shoots the cans of gasoline behind Jack, scaring him. Jayden claims that it's only in self-defense, which is "page 1 of the police books: kill or be killed." Jack will usually talk after this option.) *"Gasoline" (Jayden asks him if he likes fireworks and he bets that the gas tanks are "gonna blow up real nice." Jack tells him not to mess with the gasoline and Jayden tells him he'll say it was an accident. Jack tells him he's out of his mind.) Jack (regardless of the order in which Jayden made his choices) will eventually agree to tell Jayden about the car. He claims that he didn't know about the man who bought the car. The man wanted Jack to get rid of his dirty car and get him a new one with false license plates. The man paid cash so Jack didn't bother asking questions. He tells Jayden that the man told him to tell Paco at the Blue Lagoon when the car was finished. Jayden attempts to arrest Mad Jack but is hit with Triptocaine withdrawal again; he grows dizzy and his nose starts bleeding. If Jayden can take the Triptocaine by following the rather complicated button prompts without making even a single, simple mistake, the chapter will end with Jack's arrest. The Real Fight If Jayden fails the Triptocaine-taking sequence (which is recommended if the player is looking for an intense fight), he will drop the Triptocaine and fall to the floor, allowing Jack to get the upper hand and knock him out. When Jayden regains consciousness, he will be handcuffed to the steering wheel of his own car, which Jack is lowering into a crusher. In the car, Jayden can kick open the glove compartment and kick his gun up onto the dashboard. The gun will slide to the left, allowing Jayden to grab it and shoot the handcuff chain. If Jayden does not reach the gun in time, Mad Jack will drop the car into the crusher, killing Jayden. If Jayden escapes from the handcuffs by the time the car is lowered into the crusher, he will have a short time to escape the car. If he doesn't escape in time, he will be crushed and killed. If he escapes, he will confront the backhoe assuming Jack is in it, only to find it empty, although it is still running. Jack surprises Jayden and knocks him to the ground. Jayden can defend himself using various debris scattered around. If the player fails enough QTEs, Norman will be killed. Eventually, Jack will try to slam Jayden against the backhoe. If Jayden gains the upper hand, Jack will be caught by the backhoe's wheels, crushing and killing him. Impact If Jayden is shot, crushed, beaten to death, or run over he will be out of the rest of the game and the player will receive the "Uploaded" ending. Trophies *Goodbye Mad Jack - Defeat Mad Jack. *Nerd - Finding all clues in the garage is required for this trophy. Trivia *The fact that Jayden had a gun in his jacket and one in his glove compartment indicated that he carries two firearms. *This is the second chapter where Jayden's suit can be ruined by mud. The first is "Crime Scene." *Norman's death via the crusher in the junkyard is considered one of the most gruesome. *If you look very closely at Jack's tattoo on his right arm, the face of the character resembles that of the characters from the "Madness Combat" series (which is very obscure, and can be seen on a website called "Newgrounds"). *Unlike the other scenarios where Jayden kills someone, if he kills Mad Jack, he will have a rather justified look on his face. *It should be noted that Mad Jack, potentially in the same route, can make two contradictory statements in this chapter. **If you attempt to exit the shed after investigating sufficient evidence, Mad Jack will say "Damn! You got me officer, I'll come clean... Now that car, she buff up real good, I painted her dangerous blue.. In honor of the dangerous motherfucker that was driving her!" **However, after you interrogate Mad Jack (regardless of whether you found the skull or were confronted by Jack after investigating), he will say: "Now I don't know nothing about the guy... He wanted me to get rid of his dirty car and get him a new one with false plates." **Additionally, in the second statement listed, Mad Jack says that he got the guy a new car, but why he would paint it blue if the killer was only interested in a new car -- while not in and of itself a contradiction -- is somewhat odd. *The collective fight scenes here are considered to be the second hardest action chapters in the game, with the hardest being "The Old Warehouse," where Norman fights the Origami Killer. *It's unknown why the gasoline doesn't ignite in the "Impress" option. In the "Gasoline" option, Jayden threatens to shoot the gasoline barrels behind Mad Jack, and Jack tells him not to mess with them, implying that there is gasoline inside. However, the gasoline doesn't ignite when shot at in the "Impress" option, which either implies that the barrels are empty (which is further substantiated by Jack crashing into the barrels and falling with ease) or that Jayden deliberately misses his shot. Category:Chapters Category:Norman Jayden Chapters Category:Fight Themes Category:Heavy Rain Category:Heavy Rain Wiki Category:Gameplay